War of the Dragoons
by Dark Assassin-Lord
Summary: A teen named Lance wants to get revenge on the one who killed his father. This story happened before Dart, Shana, Lavitz, etc. left on their quest. Zeig is still the main Evil Emperor. I'M BACK IN ACTION BABY!
1. King Alen's Fatal Death

Chapter One

King Allen's Fatal Death

The countries of Serdio, Tiberoa, Mille Seseau and the Death Frontier have always been peaceful. Serdio, a country with powerful defensive skills, makes it hard for other countries to trade goods. It is also home to the plains. Tiberoa, a country with powerful techniques to make enemies retreat, sometimes scares away tourists. It also homes the mountains. Mille Seseau, a country with powerful magic abilities, is a place where people claim to see a Water Dragon. It homes the sea. The Death Frontier, a country with the ability to kill enemies in a single blow, had some tourists that have never returned. It homes the never-ending desert.

Let's turn our focus on Serdio. The ruler of this country is named King Allen, while his son's name is Prince Lance. Allen is trying very hard to help his son level-up to the point where his ceremony, for the seat on the throne, can take place. They train with lances, or spears, and so far Lance is not very good, unfortunately

"Ah, whoa, ta, aaaah," Lance yelled as his father threw a Slim Lance into him.

"Come on boy," Allen said as he pulled it out of his son, "put some effort in it."

"Ugh, I'm trying father, but it's hard to fight you or my people," Lance countered.

"Huff I guess that I've been a little hard on you," Allen said, as he handed a Professional Lance to him. "Here, take my old lance and I've also been saving this for you until the right moment."

"Dad, my name's carved in it, thank you," Lance awed. "And what's this stone?"

"I know that eventually you will find out," Allen said grinning.

Lance received the Professional Lance, Scorcher, and a mysterious, red, orb-shaped stone.

"Milord Allen, soldiers sir! Hundreds sir," one of the Serdio Kingdom's watchmen had said.

"Send in our finest troops! Recruit rankers up front! Hold them off," Allen ordered.

"Yes sire!" Then he ran off, yelling to the other soldiers as he went.

"Lance, I'm sorry, but…" Allen started.

"Father, what is it?"

"Huff I have to risk my life on this battle right now. Vallen, report!"

"Yes, your majesty," he said as he entered.

"Take my son, and flee. If the enemy follows, fight for survival. Got it?"

"Yes sir, I understand. Come with me Lance."

"No, take your hands off me! I order you!"

"Vallen, when you reach the boarder to Tiberoa, let him free. And you will follow as his protector. You have my permission to knock his weapon away from him and injure him, as long as he knows that coming back here will get him killed, and if he tries to fight you, knock him out! That's an order!"

"I understand," Vallen agreed.

"Now, be gone with you! Hurry!" And as Vallen struggled with Lance, Allen rushed off into the next corridor. When he reached the battleground, he noticed that the Death Frontier's king's troops had been the ones to start this war. Allen reached his throne, but was then surrounded by enemies, and the man himself, the lord of darkness as dark as hell, Emperor Zeig! As being a Necromancer, he readied a dark ball of energy.

"Where is it," Zeig asked, with a very dark tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allen countered.

"The stone you idiot! The stone of power, the stone of sacred flames, the stone of the soul of the Red-eyed Dragon!"

"Well, if I knew where it was, why would I tell you?"

"I have no patience for a fool like you! Hurah! Die, ha, ha, ha, ha! See you in hell!" The Necromancer used his mighty dark powers, and attacked King Allen.

"S-someone wi-wi-…" and he never had the chance to finish what he would have said.

"I hope you knew that your son…is next……"


	2. Border Battle

Chapter Two

Border Battle

Vallen kept going through his king's orders, while Lance tried to escape. Then, after hours of traveling, they made it to the Tiberoa border.

"Let me go," Lance yelled, trying to reach his lance, Scorcher.

"As you wish," Vallen said as he let go of Lance.

"Wha–why are you betraying my father's orders, Vallen," Lance wondered.

"I would never betray him," he answered. "Since you were struggling to get out of my hands–which I apologize for grabbing you that way–you didn't hear what King Allen had said."

"Heeeeeyyyyy, wait for meeeee!" said a voice so familiar, that Lance yelled, "Shut up, Alexis! God!"

"What are you doing here, Alexis," Vallen said in a polite voice.

"I heard rumors that Serdio's castle was infiltrated, and that you two had escaped," Alexis said.

"Do you know how my father is," Lance asked.

"Well, do you want the superior news or the terrible news first?"

"Whatever! Just tell me!"

"Okay, the terrible news is that your father was killed. The superior news is that the enemy fled back to their castle, in the Death Frontier."

"Father's dead…"

"Hey, invaders are coming into Tiberoa! Warn the others! Make them retreat, or kill them," a lookout Tiberoan yelled to the other guardian soldiers.

"Aw, great," Alexis whined.

"It's 'Do, or Die'," Vallen said.

"I'd rather 'do', than 'die'," Lance yelled, as he started to pull out Scorcher. Then he ran into the gateway, and threw his lance into a Tiberoan soldier.

"Ugh, my comrades are way more powerful than you," the dieing soldier said, "and they'll send you strait to hell!"

"Well, well, well. It seems like you and your buddy here will be there first," Vallen yelled as he slashed at the soldier who had stabbed him, and his horse. Lance, Alexis, and Vallen were overwhelmed. The soldiers kept coming. Then…

"Sound the alarm! Retreat! They've stayed fighting to long. Allow passage, or get killed, that's your choice," the one injured soldier who had survived an attack yelled.

"Don't worry," said a man with a deep voice, "me and my men will chop their heads off! C'mon boys, kill 'em and send them strait to hell!"

"You're hired, as long as you finish them off," the injured soldier said, as he and the other remaining warriors ran off.

"Say no more, heh," the man said.

"Great, most of them retreated," Alexis said happily.

"Wha–watch your backs, those warriors are from Death Frontier! Wait a moment," Vallen said.

"What is it," Lance asked.

"That leader used to go to war school with me!"

"What," Lance and Alexis yelled together.


	3. The Forces of Fire

Chapter Three

The Forces of Fire

"Go! Attack! Kill," the man yelled. He is a warrior class, and he took an arrow out of his quiver, loaded it into his bow, and shot Vallen.

"AAARRRGGG! Dang! That hurt," Vallen said as he started to mend his wound.

"Whoa, that man wields a Killer Bow," Alexis said, "and it has a high critical hit rate! Oh, god!" Alexis was being overwhelmed. Meanwhile, Vallen was trying to get close enough to the man.

"Lawson," Vallen yelled.

"Wha–who–V–Vallen, is that you," the man asked.

"Yes, now why are you teamed up with these rouges?"

"Ugh–I–ugh–needed the money, that's all."

"Well, you're on the wrong side. King Allen was killed, and you almost killed me! Join us, please?"

"Well–I–you–god, this is so dumb! Fine, you got me!"

"Great!" Lawson just joined the trio.

"Wha–what's happening," Lance yelled as his red stone started to glow. It flashed, glowed brighter, until nobody could see anything but the bloody red color of light. Lance's screaming voice was the only thing that could be heard. Then, everyone felt heat waves; a mighty dragon's roar was then heard, and a sudden ocean of fire shot in every direction. Not even screams from the other people were heard. Then, everything went dark, the earth shook, water and shock waves were flying everywhere, beames of light shot every where, and a ray beam so powerful, so multicolored, that it was divine strength. After that, the earth came back into sight, and everyone except Lance, Vallen, Alexis and Lawson were dead, lying on the ground lifelessly. Lance was floating in the air as a result of aftershock. Vallen rushed to his new lord's side.

"God, I knew this would happen," Vallen said.

"_He will struggle by trying to contain the power,"_ Vallen remembered Allen tell him. _"You've been serving me for more than fifteen years, Vallen. If someday, I am to die, you must help him. Vallen, you now hold my trust," _he said as he started to walk away._ "Any objections to this task, General Vallen?"_

"_N – no, none milord," _Vallen had said.

"_Good."_

"Lance, Lance come down," Vallen said, starting to tug and pull him down.

"Ugh," Lance said as Alexis and Lawson started to help him get down, "Vallen, what happed? What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry," Vallen replied calmly, "I'll explain it to you later."

Two hours later, they arrive at the Tiberoan Inn. Vallen and Lance are having a discussion about what had happened.

"…and that's what your father told me," Vallen said as he continued. "That power is an ancient form of the Red-Eyed Dragon's Dragon Magic."

"Hold on. Did you say 'Dragon Magic'," Lance asked, with a surprised look on his face. "Dragons still exist?"

"Yes. And to fully master your new power, you need to slay the six other dragons, and the person who owns the Dragon Stone, or the spiritual power of the dragon," Vallen explained. "That is all you need to know, well for now at least."

"Alright," Lance said as he got up. "Thanks a lot Vallen."

"No problem." Then, Lance noticed two things. The first one was that Lawson was drunk at the bar, and yelling at people who were talking amongst themselves. He was even yelling at the bar tender for no reason at all. The second was that Alexis was walking by herself into the next corridor, where the rooms were. So he decided to follow her.


	4. Backup Introduction

Chapter Four

Backup Introduction

Lance followed her all the way back to the last room on the top floor. He stopped, and waited. Then Alexis entered the room, and shut the door quietly. After about five minutes, Lance knocked on the door, and also entered.

"Who is it," she asked. "Eek! Can't a girl get ready for a shower by herself?"

"I am utterly sorry," he apologized as he looked away. Alexis was putting her blue towel on, and was getting ready to go into the bathroom that was in her room. "Sorry again, but you just ran off–I thought you were sad."

"Alright, you can look again. I'm covered." Lance moved his way to sit on the bedside. Then, Alexis sat down right next to him. "Well, I guess you could think that," she admitted, "I mean, I didn't even tell any of you where I was going. I just walked off. I'm really not sad, and you should wait to get an answer before you barge in!"

"Well, if you wanted me to leave, you should've just told me," he said getting up.

"No don't go!" she said quickly. "I–ugh–I–alright, I lied. I am sad, and scared…for you." Then, she stood up and walked towards the window.

"But why," Lance wondered. He then walked up next to her by the window. He was looking at her, and she was staring out the window.

"I overheard you and Vallen talking, about how you need to slay dragons, about how you need to collect the orbs of spiritual dragon power, and about how you will become this great hero," she said. "That's what I need, a hero." Lance kept listening, and Alexis turned her head so that she and Lance were facing each other, eye to eye.

"Alexis, you already have a hero, and that's me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and during wars up ahead, I vow to protect you even if it means losing my own life." Then, they got close, but an attendant barged in.

"The others are looking for you," a room attendant told Lance. "Oh, and I'm sorry for intruding." Then, the attendant left.

"Hey Alexis, I think I'll head downstairs, alright," Lance said in a soft voice.

"Okay," she answered. "I'll be down soon." When Lance got into the main lobby, three others were talking to Vallen.

"So, you must be the heir of Serdio. My names Jack and they're Candice and Cameron. Cameron is my fiancé and Candice is her best friend," the man named Jack said.

"Ugh, Vallen," Lance asked.

"Yes, these people also went to war school with me," he answered.

"'Ey Jack," Lawson's deep and hiccupping voice yelled out, "come, let's 'ave us a reu'ion. Come on, I'll buy the dri'ks."

"Lawson, you still a heavy drinker," Jack asked him. "You told me that you lowered your drinking capacity."

"Well, then never mind what I–ugh–I–oh, I forgot," Lawson countered.

"Say Vallen," Lance said, sounding annoyed, "who called them?"

"Me, milord," Vallen replied. "Have you seen Alexis around, because you and her were missing for quite a while."

"Can't a girl take a shower by herself?"

"Well, of course," Vallen said.

"Now, Vallen, we should leave tomorrow morning to go and see the king of Tiberoa," Lance ordered.

"That sounds good," Alexis said as she walked into the corridor.


	5. Phantom Zeig

Chapter Five

Phantom Zeig

When morning came, they all decided to take a small break. So they split up and did what ever. Vallen was catching up with his old friends. Lance and Alexis went to their room, (since there were two beds, they shared a room,) and changed into a swimming suit. Lance took the bathroom, so Alexis changed in the bedroom/living room. When Lance was ready, he walked into the room, and Alexis threw her towel at him. After that, the two of them went to the pool hand in hand, and since there was nobody else there, they swam by themselves. Once Lance jumped off the diving board for the umpteenth time, his shorts came loose, and fell down to his knees. Alexis, who was also in the water at the time, turned and burst out laughing. Then, Lance grabbed them, and pulled them back up. Hours flew by as minutes, and by the time they all met up again they went to bed.

The next day, they set off again to the Tiberoan Castle. When they arrived, they saw windows shattered, gate opened, and the place looked deserted. When they walked up to it, dark clouds came in. They entered anyways. Lance pulled out Scorcher, Alexis pulled out her Kashadou sword, Vallen, as always when on his horse, had his Power Spear equipped, Jack is a Sage, and would use any magic spell on an enemy, Cameron is a Sniper, and shoots arrows, and Candice is a journey girl, which uses hatchet axes. The inside had broken vases, half a couch, etc. The only light in the whole castle were lit candles. Then, a zombie wolf jumped out of the ground.

"Watch yourselves, that's a wolfos," Candice said, pointing at a zombie-looking wolf. "I'll hold it off, you all proceed."

"Okay," they all replied. It wasn't even two flights up where they were attacked by two stalfos, skeletons who attach with swords.

"Let us stay," Cameron said.

"It's up to you to keep moving," Jack said. Lance, Vallen, Alexis, and Lawson were left. So they entered the next corridor. Then, a monster appeared here too!

"White wolfos," Lawson yelled, pointing at the way more powerful wolfos . "Keep going, I'll handle things here."

"It's official," Alexis said, "I'm totally scared." In the next corridor…

"Oh crap," Lance whined, "a hellhound." The hellhound looks like a bloodhound.

"Move on, I'll take care of it," Vallen said. "Milord, take this letter." Lance obtained Vallen's Letter. It says, _Lord Lance,_

_To unlock the power within your stone, you must gain the trust that it needs. To gain the trust, fight for it, and act like you're already using it._

_Vallen_

"Now move!"All who were left now was Lance and Alexis. They went further in, and to their surprise, no attacks for three more flights of stairs. When they reached the top, the Tiberoan King was sitting on top of his throne, with no guards…nothing but him and his throne.

"Welcome to my castle," the king said in a slow, cracking voice. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't been able to clean up for a while."

"Sir, you must escape," Lance said, advancing. "Monsters have taken over your castle." He then grabbed the black cloak covering the king, but to reveal Zeig!

"Well come on now," Zeig said with a dark smile as he rose. He was now floating in air. "Generous _and_ kind? You're more pathetic then I had thought. Now, are you confident of your fighting skills…WITHOUT THE GIRL?"

"What do you –," Lance started. Suddenly, the ground shook, and a monstrous hand slammed up through the ground under Alexis's feet, grabbing her, and squeezing her. Her shirt tore when the claw scraped it, so her sleeves were falling off. She was screaming very loudly.

"Phantom Hand, finish them off!" Then Zeig disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lance raced towards the hand, and stabbed his lance deep within. The hand screamed as the scratch bled green blood. It dropped Alexis, who fell to the floor, unconscious. Then, it slashed her again, and she started to bleed badly. Then, it came after Lance. He ran to Alexis's side, avoiding the attack.

"Alexis, please don't die," he yelled as the hand came after him. Then, a green light shined from the corridor's entrance, and just when the hand was about to attack, a Detonating Arrow was shot at it. The arrow exploded on contact. Lance turned to see that it was only stunned. Then he turned and saw the true king, in dragon form, King Shawn.

"Use the Stone," he said. Then, Lance reached inside his pocket, and felt something warm. He pulled it out to find out that it was the Dragon Stone reacting to Shawn's. It glowed brighter, and brighter and when the light faded, he had on a red breast plate, two armored protectors on his arms and legs, stronger boots, the same pants, and Scorcher was two times as strong as before. He had wings on his back, learned Dragon Magic, and his stone, just like Shawn's, was in the middle of his chest. Then, the Phantom Hand got back up.

Lance's body went up in flames; he rose into the air. Then he held his lance close to himself; the head pointed towards the Phantom Hand. Lance then yelled "_Skydive Scorcher_!" He flew at tremendous speed towards the hand, and the Phantom Hand exploded, fell to the ground, and disappeared.

"Well, well, well," Shawn said, "feisty little guy, aren't you? Go and see if the girl is alive."

Lance flew over to her, but she was still unconscious. A few minutes later, she awoke in Lance's arms. She said, "Thank you," and was staring in Lance's emerald colored eyes. At that moment, they heard another explosion! Zeig appeared again!

With his bloodstained sword drawn out, and dripping, he said, "Well, very impressive. You're as hell bound as your friends." He grinned and laughed a dark laugh. "They are being overwhelmed as we speak."

"Zeig," Shawn said calmly, "why? What made you believe that Castle Serdio was evil?" Then, Zeig turned and when he and Shawn were in eye contact, Shawn noticed that Zeig's eyes were pure white, instead of the blue color that they normally are! "Watch yourself! The true phantom arrived, and it's _Phantom Zeig_!"

"Prepare yourself for total annihilation," Phantom yelled. Then Shawn shot another Detonating Arrow, but Zeig used a nonverbal force that shot the arrow back towards him. It exploded like before.

"Cough, cough I… can't… fight anymore…The fate of…lives rest in your… hands…" Then Shawn fell to the floor. He was himself again. Then Phantom blasted an orb of dark energy towards Lance. It missed him but hit Alexis!

"Ugh," she said as she jumped. Then, she vanished in Lances arms.

"What did you do to her," Lance yelled, getting up.

"I sent her to another dimension," Phantom yelled back. Then he shot another ball of energy, and Lance let Scorcher take the blow. Scorcher vanished also.

Meanwhile, the others were facing a horrid of revenants!

"Urgh," I hope Alexis and Lance are okay," Vallen said as another creature attacked.

"AAARRRGGG! I'm sorry, but I failed," Cameron yelled as she was finished off by a Hellhound. Then, Vallen whistled, and a Wyvern approached him.

"Snapper take Cameron to the Hotel," Vallen ordered. "Give this letter to the guards!" Snapper received Vallen's other letter. It says, _Tiberoan Guards,_

_This girl is badly injured. I've sent my Wyvern with her. His name's Snapper. If you need to contact me, send a letter with him, and he will bring it to me._

_From,_

_General Vallen_

"Go, quickly now," Vallen ordered again. Snapper obeyed and left with Cameron on his back.

Back to where Lance and the Phantom are, Lance was shot backwards each time he tried Skydive Scorcher, with out Scorcher. Then, with one last fatal attempt, Lance slammed into Phantom using another new ability, _Blazing Rage_.

Wow, that's hot, Lance said to himself, looking at his burn markings. Phantom looked as though he was in pain too. He was holding his left arm. Then, Alexis appeared again, and she fell across the floor into the corner, where she lay unconscious. Now I know, Lance said to himself yet again, that if he feels pain when I feel pain, everything will come back from the realm that they entered! Then, Lance rose into the air, and Alexis awoke, turned and saw that Lance was dripping blood. He took aim, and the Phantom charged his final attack. Lance could feel the fire, which now engulfed him, burn through his armor. He was getting weak now that he was fully charged, but Phantom just stood there, charged and ready.

"Let's finish this," Lance said, with a weak voice.

"Ladies first," Phantom countered. Then, Lance swooped down and just as he was going to come in for impact, Phantom used the energy that he had stored, and planted it in Lance's face! Lance just barely hit Phantom when he fell! Then, Scorcher reappeared and fell right next to Lance, who also fell to the floor. He lay there lifelessly, as he defused from his stone. "Hopefully your life in hell is better than it is right now," Phantom said as he walked away. "Now that I have your stone, I'll be invincible! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then he disappeared, leaving Lance, Alexis, and Shawn in the corridor.


	6. The Balcony

Chapter Six

The Balcony

When everyone else got to the throne room where Lance, Alexis, and Shawn were, Vallen ran to Lance's side. Jack, however, saw some stone on the damp floor, and picked it up. Then they got Shawn, and left for the hotel. When they got there, it was dark, and then when the lights flipped back on, the owner Scott said, "Welcome back. We all chipped in, and made this lovely party for the heroes who will free our land of that horrible Emperor Zeig."

"Thanks," Candice said, "but we failed this last fight."

"That's alright," Scott continued, "as long as you come back safe and sound. Now enjoy yourself. The party's on the top floor. Oh, and before I forget, the ladies are to go upstairs and get fitted in for their dresses."

"Well, you won't see me get into one of them then," Cameron said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, me neither," Candice also said.

"I feel awkward without my bow."

"Well, it's not an awkward feeling, but I just hate dresses."

"Hey, look who's finally coming around," Lawson said, looking at them. King Shawn had just awakened.

"Where's Zeig," Shawn asked slowly.

"He's not here. We're at the hotel, and are just about to go to a party," Jack said.

"Ugh, okay," Lance said as he just started waking up.

"Well then, I'll see you all later," Alexis said as she started to walk away.

"Where's you goin'," asked Lawson.

"I'm going to pick out a dress," she answered, smiling as she walked up the stairs.

"Let's get up to the party then," Scott said.

"Right," they all answered together. Then they went to the top floor to find it half-filled with people, and it had tons of sorted food, games, dancing, and everything. Then they all went and talked with new or old friends. Two people were dancing to the slow dances right in the middle of the room. Vallen was flirting with girls and showing off his horse, Scout, and his wyvern, Snapper. Lawson and Jack were talking amongst themselves, and catching up on old times. Candice was flirting with two handsome boys, who appeared to be trying to kiss her every now-and-then. Shawn was with Scott, and he was asking about how Scott had started the building. Scott did answer that it was just an ordinary house until now. Alexis was still nowhere in sight. Lance was talking with everyone to find out if she had come up to the party. Then, Cameron walked in through the balcony doors.

"What are you doing in here," she asked as she approached Lance.

"Uh, I don't-," but Lance was cut short.

"Follow me." Then she led him out the balcony door that she had entered. When they were out on the balcony, Alexis was on the opposite side, in a lovely white dress, long gloves that reached her elbows, and her long brown hair back in a bun. "Are you going to keep her waiting, and let her catch a cold? She said she wouldn't move until she saw you. Get moving." Then Lance moved forward and stood next to Alexis. Cameron left back for the party.

"Hi," Lance said first, looking at her.

"Hi," Alexis said now looking at him.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Well, it's this dress that makes me look the way I do now," she said as she blushed.

"No, it doesn't," Lance continued. "What I mean is that even without the dress, you're beautiful."

"Really? Do you mean it," she asked, blushing even more.

"Yes and I'll make another vow with you," he told her. "In upcoming wars, I will never leave your side. Just like the other vow that I made with you, I will fulfill it."

"It sure is a pretty night," Alexis said looking up at the night sky full of stars and a full moon. Lance smiled as he looked up too.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but it isn't as pretty as you are." Alexis blushed again. Then, they looked at each other again, and slowly moved closer. Finally, at long last, they stood there, holding one another in there arms, and kissed.


	7. Shadow Jack

Chapter Seven

Shadow Jack

The next day, they all decided to move to Mille Seseau, all but Shawn of course. He decided to stay at the hotel, until his castle was repaired.

"Say Lance," Shawn yelled over to him, "I have something for you. It's the Dragoon Spirit that I used earlier. I don't need it, so here it's now yours." Lance caught the thrown object. Lance obtained the Jade Dragoon Spirit from King Shawn. His Dragon Spirit increased.

"Thanks," Lance said, "now I don't have to slay you." At this, everyone laughed. On the trail that they took, a person, around the age of nineteen jumped out of the trees.

"Um," he started, as he put a finger to his chin, "prepare to, uh, meet your doom?" Then he put his opened hands in front of himself, mumbled something, and blasted himself with dark magic. "Whoa!" He yelled as he flew back against a rock.

"Are yeh a' right," Lawson asked, as he started to walk forward towards him.

"Just peachy," the boy said as he stood up, and jumped up into the air. "_Chain of the Dark Arts_," he chanted. The enchantment blasted him, but also hit Cameron and Candice. They were chained together, back to back to back.

"Damn it," Cameron yelled.

"Now Cameron, there's no need for that kind of language in this book," Candice said, trying to comfort her.

"Get them out now," Jack growled, preparing a magic attack known as _Bloody Hatred_. His hands had a bloody-red aura surrounding them

"Alright," he said, as he looked through his spell book for anti-dark spells with his free arm. "Ah, here we are," he said as he cleared his throat, "_Angel of the Purified Heart_!" But, since he was a darkness shaman, only he escaped. Then he yelled, "_Prisoner Lift_!" Then the girls escaped.

"Jack NO," Lawson yelled. The boy turned his head slightly to face Jack. Jack's eyes had turned the same white as the Phantom Zeig's had.

"Hey you bloody bastard, take this!" Jack yelled. "_Bloody Hatred_!" With an outstretched arm, he blasted a blood red curse. The blast hit the boy square in the chest, and sent him flying and spinning in the air again about twenty feet from where he was standing. He hit the rocky ground. Then all but Jack ran towards him. Jack just stood there, staring at the body of the boy. He put his outstretched arm down again. When they were next to him, Lawson knelt next to him. They saw that the boy was covered in blood. It looked as though he was stabbed and shot throughout his entire body.

"Jack," Lawson said in an even deeper voice, "You…killed…my son..;" he choked out as tears came out from his eyes. Squirrels had started to pick up dropped nuts and ran over the dead body. "MURDERER! YOU BACKSTABBING MURDERER I'LL KILL YOU!" Then Lawson pulled out the Killer Bow, loaded an arrow, and shot Jack. Jack used the same nonverbal force that the Phantom had used, and blasted it back towards him. It missed. Then, Lawson pulled out the Killer Axe, and ran towards Jack.

Jack then yelled, "_Death Dimension_!" The axe strike ran into the dimension hole, along with Lawson himself. Then, the dimension froze time. When time started again, the frozen dimension exploded, throwing the all scratched up and bloody Lawson out. He landed on the hard ground next to his son.

"Jack," Lawson breathed heavily, "hell is our home…Meet me there and we'll…finish what…we…started…" At that he died, and Jack walked a little distance, and disappeared into thin air.

"My fiancé," Cameron said slowly as tears started to fall from her eyes. She was staring at the place Jack had disappeared.

"Alright, it's okay," Candice said as she started to rock her friend.

"Lawson's dead too," Vallen said with a low voice.

"So is his son," Alexis said softly. Lance just stood there, frozen on the spot, and watched. "_Moonlight_," Alexis chanted. Everyone watched her as she worked. The light was as light as the moon. It hit Lawson, and his son, but nothing happened. Then she chanted even more loudly, "_Heavenly Moonlight_!" The same thing happened as before except this time, their bodies rose, and disappeared.


	8. Zeig's Castle I: Meeting the Recruits

Chapter Eight

Zeig's Castle I – Meeting the Recruits

"So, you killed the wrong person," Zeig yelled. He was sitting on top of his throne in a huge corridor decorated with heads of humans, and the only light in room was dim candle light.

"Sir, I apologize," Jack said, "please forgive me."

"And you," Zeig yelled as he pointed to his Phantom self, "you didn't kill anybody! I don't even know why I thought that I could allow you both to do those jobs!"

"But sir, at least I brought you this," Phantom said as he handed Zeig Lance's Red Dragoon Spirit.

"Very good," Zeig replied. "I still hate that you killed the wrong person," he said looking at Jack, "but it's one less soul to worry about."

"Well, now what," Jack asked.

"That's what we're here to discuss idiot," Phantom told him.

"Settle down already," Zeig growled at them. "I have recruited new soldiers to do the jobs that I had assigned you two. I have also gotten word that one of the girls has a Dragoon Spirit. Jack, I gave you the stone of darkness to use, and it just barely recognized you. Now, since it fully recognizes me, I want it back." Jack handed it over to Zeig as he outstretched his arm. "Now," he started as he put the stones in his pocket, "David, Cory, come in here now." Then, the huge two-sided doors opened, and two vicious soldiers walked in. Cory was wearing a dark-silver bandana, belt, two bloodstained Assassin Daggers, and boots. His short sleeved shirt, pants, and cloak were black. David was wearing a black cloak that covered most of his body, and his hood covered all of his face except his mouth. The outline of the cloak was a bloody-red color. He, just like Vallen, was a Paladin, although he had way stronger armor under the cloak of course. Phantom and Jack just stared at their accessory.

"Reporting sir," Cory said with a low voice as they approached. When Phantom and Jack weren't moving out of the pathway, Cory started pulling one of his bloodstained daggers, and when they moved, Cory put it away.

"We're prepared to do the mission these lowlifes couldn't," David said as it seemed as though he glanced towards Jack and Phantom.

"Cory, your mission is to assassinate Lance," Zeig ordered.

"They don't call me the Dark Assassin for no reason," Cory said as he turned to walk off.

"David, your mission is to murder the Light Dragoon Warrior," Zeig ordered again.

"Heh, no problem," he answered as he placed his hand on Cory's shoulder. Then they disappeared, leaving only a mark on the floor and a puff of smoke.

"Now, you two are to spar with each other until I say stop, even if it kills you," Zeig yelled.

"Y-yes sir," they replied in a trembling tone.

"I will see you two when I get back," Zeig told them as he disappeared.


	9. Strike

Chapter Nine

Strike

After the death of Lawson and his son, they all continued on towards Mille Seseau.

"We'd better be careful," Vallen warned, "because there is a Water Dragon around the area. I'm surprised that Feyrbrand hasn't showed his dragon face yet."

"Feyrbrand," Lance said, "isn't that the dragon of wind?"

"Yes, and a powerful one too," Vallen told them. "The only known dragons to be able to defeat it are the fire dragon, Red-eyed Dragon, and the dragon of divine forces, Divine Dragon, the king of them all." Then, cries from the trees beyond the trees were heard! At that, they all gasped.

"Come on," Lance said as he ran towards it, pulling out Scorcher as he went. Then they all followed. When they finally got there, the cries were gone, and nobody, not a single soul was in sight.

"Prepare to meet sudden death," a male's voice cried from behind the trees.

"No escape, murdering you will be easy," said another male's voice. Then, Dark Assassin Cory, and Paladin-General David emerged!

"Who are you rouges," Alexis asked.

"We are the ones who kill the ones who interfere with Emperor Zeig's plans," Cory yelled. "We are Cory and David."

"So DIE," David yelled as he slashed Alexis with his Dark Sword. Alexis had pulled out Kashadou just in time to cut the damage in half. She was shot backwards and sprained her ankle. Then Lance felt power, and then, an orb of light surrounded his body. It was a green color, and when it died down, Lance was wearing all of the same armor that Shawn was wearing. Scorcher, instead of red, turned green. Lance had transformed into the Dragoon of the wind. Cory ran towards him, and tried an attack known as Silencer. Lance countered by using the newly acquired dragon spell, _Wind Blaster_! The spell forced Cory into a tree. David then attacked Vallen, who was watching Cory at the time. Although, Cameron shot a Silver Arrow out of her Silver Bow, and hit David. Then, David fell off his horse, and his horse ran into a tree. Apples started to fall at that so his horse started to eat. Candice started walking up to David.

"Hey, I know you," she said gleefully as David got up. He gave her a sort of dirty face. "Yeah, we met in some town in Mille Seseau once!"

"Oh really," David cocked off, "Well in that case, I ask you, tell me what I created in a game that we played with fake weapons?"

"Uh, hmm," she thought, "it wouldn't be the weapon triangle now would it?"

"Correct," David said, looking away and holding back a smile.

"I got that right, so you have to join up with us," Candice said, starting to pull on David's sleeve.

"But you–I–we–what's going on," David asked.

"Shut up and probably I'll tell you later," Candice countered. David joined the team. Then Cory got back up.

"David, come here now," he ordered. David turned and faced him.

"I'm sorry, but no," David replied.

"What are you doing," Cory yelled. Lance was readying another _Wind Blaster_. "Get your ass over here right now!"

"No," David countered, "now these people are my friends! If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me!" Then, he readied his Dark Sword which turned white and became the Light Sword. Even his cloak turned white. His soul was purified. Lance diffused from the Dragoon Spirit that he temporarily used. Everyone watched the two friends face off.

"Fine, so be it then," Cory said, pulling out the bloodstained Assassin Daggers once again. "Hurrrahhh!!!!" He dashed towards David, and just before impact, he disappeared. David lowered his sword, and everybody else put their weapons away. They looked in the trees, up at the sky, off in the eyesight distance, and on the ground. Cory was nowhere, but then he did reappear behind David! Everyone turned and gasped at David! David turned his head slightly and was then stabbed in the back with Cory's Assassin Daggers!

"AAAHHH," David screamed; his eyes wide open as he fell to the ground. Before he fell, Cory pushed his daggers up David's back leaving a larger cut than the blade would normally leave. Blood was dripping down both the daggers and David's sides.

"Now you know what you're dealing with," he had finally said to Lance. "Now I will leave you, but mark my words. You, dear boy, will be my next victim if you follow me, or try to interfere with the Emperor's plans!" Then, a snapping noise was heard, and the Dark Assassin disappeared, leaving no trace to where he was going, or which innocent life he would take before taking Lance's...


	10. Unlocking Mohair

Chapter Ten

Unlocking Mohair

Back at Zeig's Lair, Cory reported what he did.

"Hmph," Zeig chuckled. He was again sitting on his throne. Phantom and Jack were sitting back to back and it looked as though they were unconscious. "So, David betrayed us?"

"Yeah," Cory replied with a sad sounding low voice. "But he wasn't trusted enough by me anyways. Besides that, I killed him, and warned Lance that if he comes, then his fate is mine."

"Excellent," Zeig replied, and for the first time in his life, he smiled decently. "Although," he started as his smile faded away, "now we're one less soldier. You just _had_ to kill him didn't you? I'm partially ashamed. And you told Lance not to come? Do you know what he'll do?"

"Well-" Cory started as he was cut off.

"-No," Zeig finished him. "Now, if he listens, he'll have more time to recruit soldiers!" Then, Phantom and Jack awoke.

"What'd we miss," Jack asked.

"And where's David," Phantom asked as they both started to rise.

"He's in hell," Cory told them. "He's dead, gone, deceased, lifeless! Do you need me to say anymore?" Cory asked with a rising, but yet low voice and a drawn bloodstained dagger.

"Nothing," Phantom said with a trembling voice and Jack said with a brave voice.

"Oh shut up all of you," Zeig yelled at them all while rising from his throne. "Now the next plan of mine is to draw out Mohair from the Dark Dragon Stone, and send him to the forest. That's where Feyrbrand comes in. Feyrbrand will sense Mohair in the area and attack! Now all we need to do is release Mohair." The others just watched as Zeig telepathically opened a door that blended in with the walls next to it. Then he entered the dark corridor, leaving the others behind, and closing the door again. Zeig then yelled out, "_Blazer_," and all of the torches around him lit up in a heartbeat. The room looked all moist and wet. It was, of course, a dungeon where the walls had dried blood on them, and dried bones lying against them. Even though the torches were lit, the room was still dark in some places. Zeig moved onwards into the darkness. After that, he turned down a hallway and the room was pitch-black. Zeig obviously knew where his destination was. He moved onwards even more. Then, he came to a big and open area. A glow of a very dark purple lit the room. Then he noticed a huge, dark, stone dragon who sat in the middle of the dark and moist ground. "Mohair," he said softly, "it's time to awake." Then, he took out his dragon stone, and raised it up. It sparkled and shined a dark light. The stone dragon's eyes responded with a dark purple glow. Then the dragoon stone resonated, and glowed a blinding dark light, that broke the magical seal holding Mohair. When the darkness faded away, the dragon Mohair was released! His body was a dark blue, purple and black all combined into one color. He also had giant wings and razor-sharp claws.

"GRAWERL," Mohair roared.

"You will obey me," Zeig said loud and clear while holding the stone in hand up high. The dragon roared again as Zeig gave command, "You will follow me to the forest. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"GRAWERL," Mohair roared again.

"Now break the ceiling that holds us here, and bring us to the forest!" Then Mohair stood up, and his razor-sharp claws destroyed the damp ground below. Zeig then transformed into the Dark Dragoon, with all the same armor as Lance, except that the armor that Zeig had on was black and a very dark purplish-blue. Then the Dark Dragon Mohair slammed through the ceiling, and Zeig flew after him.


	11. Lance and Feyrbrand vs Zeig and Mohair

Chapter Eleven

Lance and Feyrbrand vs. Zeig and Mohair

Back in the forest, Lance and the others crowded around David, and Alexis tried her spell.

"_Moonlight_," she said silently. The powerful ray of light descended from the night sky as it hit David. He jumped, and just like how Lance did it before, David became conscious for a couple of seconds, and then fell unconscious again. His major wounds healed partially, but left bloodstains and scars. Then, cracking noises were coming from the trees about ten yards from them, but they found out that it was more squirrels, wild rabbits, and owls running and flying to the opposite side of the forest. When they were gone, a stomping noise was heard. They all jumped up. All of them except for Candice of course. She stayed down by her close friend, his head on her lap, and Candice was stroking David's blonde hair. Suddenly, Lance felt warmth in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the Wind Dragon Stone, and automatically transformed without warning! Then Feyrbrand appeared! He looks just like Mohair except he is green and yellow and has thin red stripes on both sides of his body reaching from head to toe. Finally, Lance understood why he transformed. Feyrbrand needed him. Lance knew that they both sensed something. A dragon and a dragoon had entered the forest!

"You all stay here," Lance told them, rising into the air.

"What's wrong, why's he here," all but Alexis asked. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short.

"A dragon and dragoon had just entered the forest," Alexis said. Everyone awed in amazement as she spoke.

"I need to go with Feyrbrand, so Vallen, protect them and yourself," Lance ordered.

"Yes milord," Vallen agreed. Then Lance and Feyrbrand moved the opposite direction that the animals had been. Lance went through very thick trees, and since Feyrbrand was behind him, he crushed them. When they stopped, they heard more stomping noises. It grew louder and then stopped. They sat there for a minute. Suddenly, a blast of dark energy was shot towards them! It missed Lance but hit Feyrbrand! He flinched but recovered quickly, and at the same time Zeig and Mohair had slammed through the trees.

"Well Lance," Zeig said still hovering in the air, "when were you chosen to be the Dragoon Warrior of Wind? No matter, for now at least. Mohair, destroy Feyrbrand!" And with that, Mohair blasted Feyrbrand with his _Dark Laser Cannon_. It missed Feyrbrand and blasted a tree. Meanwhile, Zeig raced towards Lance, with a dark ball of energy in his hand. Lance charged _Wind Blaster_ as Zeig was coming towards him! At that time, Feyrbrand had blasted a poison attack known as, _Acid Shot_, and it hit Zeig instead of Mohair, who was readying a _Dark Shockwave_ attack! Zeig was then thrown to the rocky ground, covered in sludge, and was slightly poisoned! Lance blasted his _Wind Blaster_ towards Zeig, who redirected the shot back at Lance with a telepathic blast! Lance dodged as Zeig rose again, and Mohair shot off _Dark Shockwave_, that hit everyone, but recovered Zeig and himself with all the damage that Lance and Feyrbrand took! Then Feyrbrand attacked with _Poison Fang Fury_ and hit Mohair! Now, both of the enemies were poisoned! Feyrbrand kept biting Mohair, but not until Zeig blasted him with, _Dark Shadow Shot_, the same dark orb that the Phantom Zeig had used. Feyrbrand disappeared into the dimension just like Alexis and Scorcher had been in. Then, Lance noticed something shining red fall out of Zeig's belt.

"What was that," Lance whispered, as Zeig and Mohair advanced. Then Lance used, _Faster Than Wind_, a spell that basically copied the user into five separate parts. Then, when Zeig and Mohair were busy trying to kill the illusion copies of Lance, the real Lance flew down to where the shining red object had dropped. He picked it up and examined it. Lance re-obtained the Red-eyed Dragoon Stone!


	12. The Other Dragoon Warrior

Chapter Twelve

The Other Dragoon Warrior

Then Lance defused from his green stone automatically, and transformed into the Dragoon of Fire. When the red light had faded, the illusion copies disappeared, and then Zeig turned to find Lance.

"What the hell," Zeig yelled. Lance was readying a fire-magic attack known as, _Flameshot_, a fireball that hits at an extremely long-range. When Zeig had turned, the magical flared attack was shot! Direct hit! Zeig was blasted backwards, but recovered from the blow quickly! Zeig yelled to Mohair, as Feyrbrand came back, "Kill Feyrbrand!" Mohair blasted a _Dark Laser Cannon_, attack and hit Feyrbrand! He recovered, and blasted _Acid Shot_, and Mohair was badly poisoned! Mohair then used, _Dark Shockwave_, and he and Zeig were recovered, while Feyrbrand took massive damage. Lance had barely dodged the blow! Zeig had blasted off, _Killers Rage_, an attack for killers only that is also non-verbal, and hit Lance! He fell to his knees. Then, Feyrbrand noticed that Lance wasn't the Wind Dragoon anymore, but the Warrior of Fire! He readied _Acid Shot_.

"No," Lance said in a weak voice, taking out the shining green stone. "Feyrbrand, it's me." At that, Feyrbrand shot Mohair with the acid, instead of Lance. Then, as Zeig and Mohair were readying a final blow, an unknown magic attack was launched, and froze the magic that Zeig and Mohair had launched! A new Dragoon had arrived! This one is the Dragoon Warrior of Water.

"Come on," he said as he was landing next to Lance. "You're not going to let them beat you, are you? Get up!" He sounded very familiar to Lance, and he held out a hand, and lifted Lance up.

"Who are you," Lance asked him.

"I'll tell you later," he told Lance. Then, he whistled a very loud screech and called something as if it were a dog. "Come here Regole! Come on boy!" Rumbles were heard, and a wave of water splashed over the battlefield! Regole, the water dragon had appeared! He is a sky-blue color, has two tentacles, powerful, and is as big as the other dragons. "_Freezing Ring_," the water warrior yelled, blasting a ring of freezing water! Regole shot _Frozen Jet_, and both attacks froze Zeig, and Mohair.

"Hurrah," Lance yelled as he readied the attack, _Red-eyed Dragon_! A dragon came into view, and turned itself into a pointed missile! "Dragon LAUNCH!" The dragon fired towards the dark enemies as Lance rose his hand into the air! Once it hit, it exploded! The ice broke, and Mohair roared and flew back in the direction of his cave. Zeig floated in the air for a minute, but then fell to his knees, and he defused from his dark stone. Lance also defused.

"I LOOOSSSTTT! I cannot lose," he yelled, and then blasted dark energy towards the water warrior. It hit directly in his chest, and he defused. Then he ran, mostly limping, towards Regole and said, "Let's go Regole," and they left before anyone could see who he was. Then, Zeig disappeared. Lance patted Feyrbrand, and Feyrbrand fell to the ground!

"What's wrong," Lance asked him in a soft calm voice. Then, he looked around Feyrbrand's body, and saw deep cuts everywhere. Some were so deep, that Lance could see, just barely, through Feyrbrand's whole body. "Feyrbrand, hold on a bit longer. I'll get Alexis," Lance worried. "You don't worry; she's one of my closest friends."

"Ar, ararogull," Feyrbrand cried out. Lance jumped as he seemed to understand what Feyrbrand had said.

"You don't want to live anymore? You say that you don't want anymore fighting," Lance said with a soft voice. Tears were falling from his eyes as Feyrbrand spoke.

"M-my spirit still l-lives on this plan-net," he trembled. "If you ever come a-across it, absorb it in-to the Dragoon Sp-spirit of the Winds." And with that, Feyrbrand closed his eyes and stopped moving. Feyrbrand, had died.


	13. David's Secret

Chapter Fifteen

David's Secret

Sadly, Lance walked slowly back towards the others. The animals had started moving back their homes. When he got back there, they all asked, "What happed, who was the Dragoon Warrior?"

Lance only answered, "Zeig…"

"What," Vallen asked.

"Yeah, and he awakened Mohair, the Dark Dragon," Lance continued. "He also used power from the dark spirit. He became the Dark Dragoon. Then this other Dragoon joined in and attacked Zeig and Mohair – with his own dragon! Zeig…He killed Feyrbrand, and for that, I'll kill him! I swear on my oath, that I'll kill him!"

"Lance, settle down," Alexis cried, running towards him, and started crying in his arms. "I know you're upset, but can't we do anything else than fight? Will violence solve anything?' She continued to cry as the others walked back to set up the sleeping tents.

"Alexis, look at me," he said as she looked at him now eye to eye, "I know violence won't solve all the problems we have now, but someday I know that we will make it through."

"Alright," Alexis said as she backed away a little ways. She stopped crying, and wiped her eyes.

"Where's David," Lance wondered, looking around.

"He woke up so suddenly, and then said that he needed to go on a walk by himself and that he'd be back," Candice explained.

I wonder, Lance thought, could David…No it can't be…

"Well, I'm going to bed," Cameron said as she walked towards the tent that she would be sleeping in.

"Me too, ditto, I'm tired too, good night," the rest of them said. They all slept through a very well night. Then the next day, Lance's Fire Dragoon spirit resonated, and he awoke to find that the Wind Dragoon spirit was clutched in Vallen's sleeping hand, glowing. When Vallen felt warmth, he awoke.

"Ungh, wha-what," Vallen mumbled as he noticed the glowing orb in his hand. "Lance, I…" Lance just stared at the stone.

"Come on, we should keep moving," Lance said, as more tears formed in his eyes. He was crying because he and Feyrbrand had become close friends, and now Vallen had to fulfill what Feyrbrand wanted, when he told Lance to do it.

"Lance, what's wrong," Alexis asked, but Lance, with his head down, walked right past her without answering. Vallen walked quickly to Scamp, his horse, and rode on behind the others.

"What about David," Vallen asked.

"Don't worry," said a familiar voice. "I'm right here." David had just limped towards them as he said, "What happened in the battle?"

"Forget about it," Candice answered. "Whoa, what happened to you? You're not as good as before." She had noticed a marking as large as the Water Dragoon Warrior's cut.

"I–ugh–well I," he stammered.

"Hey, that's where the Water Dragoon was hit," Lance yelled, while wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Where exactly did you go last night? Wait," he said as he thought. David's voice was the same voice that the Water Dragoon Warrior had. He was hit in the same spot, and was not here with the others when he, Lance, was battling it out with Zeig. "David, is there something that you need to tell us?"

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"You know exactly what _I'm_ talking about," Lance said advancing slowly. "So?"

"I–what–you–fine," he said as all of them glared at him. "So what, are you gonna kill me now? Well, go ahead, and just know, that you'll be in for a rough fight!" As he said this, he pulled out a stone as big as Lance's, and it was a sky-blue color.

"I don't want to fight you," Lance said, putting his hands in front of him while stepping back. "Besides that, you're in no condition to be fighting like this. You could've killed yourself for fighting the way that you did."

"Well," David started, as he put the stone back into his pocket, and fell to his knees, "if you did fight me, you would've won." After that last word, he fell onto his stomach, and Alexis immediately raced towards him. She knelt down, and everyone was again watching her work. She said the incantation softly, "_Moonlight_," and this time, all of David's bleeding cuts closed and most of the injuries healed, even the markings that Cory had given him had healed entirely. The marking that Zeig gave him, didn't heal at all. David was lucky…this time…The team doesn't know this, but _he's_ after David _and_ Cory…_for revenge_.


	14. Jack vs Shadow Jack

Chapter Fourteen

Jack vs. Shadow Jack

Somewhere, in the darkest part of the forest, the evil Zylo was planning his revenge on the ones who almost killed him a few years ago.

"It's perfect," the demon-human said. "David's injury couldn't be any better, well in timing anyways! It will be easy to kill him now! Without him, Cory will die too, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Back at Zeig's fortress–like castle, Jack is readying for his mission.

"Now you don't fail me," Zeig told him. "I helped you escape the _real_ Jacks pitiful body, and now he's awakened! He's back, and he's going to be harder to kill. He must know that we're after him too."

"Of course he knows. I mean, I shared his body, and kept reading his pitiful mind," Shadow Jack said with a chuckle.

"Just go, and kill him," Zeig yelled as he stood up. Phantom Zeig and Cory were quite a distance away from each other, and were giving each other dirty looks until Cory started to pull out his dagger, and Phantom Zeig backed even further away. Shadow Jack, then, walked through the large binary doors, and out of Zeig's castle. Now, where the real Jack is, he's walking through the forest bloodied and scratched up from head to toe. His cloak is torn and bloodstained, and he lost some weight from not eating anything lately.

"Ow," he said as a branch sliced open one of his cuts. "Damn trees." The blood started trickling down his arm, and dripped to the dark and damp ground. Jack walked on. His destination was first finding Cameron, and then murdering Shadow Jack. Then, Jack heard rustling behind him. He turned just to see darkness and blood here and there. He also thought he saw a wolf, but he turned forward again, and kept going. Back to where Lance and the others are, David has just awakened, and now he isn't upset that everyone found out about his secret. He sat up and spoke.

"Cory doesn't even know yet," David told them. Candice had again put David's head in her lap, and was yet again stroking his blonde hair.

"Well that's probably a good thing," Vallen said, as he continued, "because if he did know, then he could plot a way to get an anti-dragon field or something like that." Then, from the corner of the opening to get where everyone was, Jack appeared with even more opened cuts. Everyone, including David, got up and ran towards him. Vallen and Cameron hoisted him up onto Scout, and brought him towards the blazing fire. Then, when Jack was lying down, Alexis, without warning, transformed, and also without warning used _Divine Moonlight_ and _Divine Light_ as a super combination! The two spells formed and completely recovered Jack, much to everyone, including Alexis's, surprise! Then, she defused, and suddenly Shadow Jack appeared!

"Now I wished that it wouldn't have to end this way, of a shadow of your former self murdering you here tonight," the Shadow said to Jack.

"No," Jack said quietly, as his cuts healed and his body glowed with tremendous force, "it will be you who will die here. But if I do fall, I'm bringing you with me," he finished as his voice grew louder.

"Go to HELL," Shadow Jack yelled as he yelled the incantation, "_BLOODY HATRED_!" The blood-colored spell flew towards Jack with amazing speed! Jack was even faster. He dodged to the right, and yelled, "_Iscourtic Bloodra_!" When Jack blasted Shadow Jack with this dark-red attack, the others moved away from the battle grounds and into the trees. Then, Jack's spell hit Shadow, and he flew backwards. He became bloody and had cuts around the upper-half of his body. Instead of hitting the ground or trees, he stopped in mid-air, straightened up, and landed gently. Then Shadow yelled, "_Hell's Curse_!" Then, when Shadow raised his hand, everything grew dark. Everything was plunged into total darkness. Then, Jack screamed, along with Cameron! The deadly curse was taking its effect! After that, the forest returned to view.

"Now," Shadow said as he lowered his hand, "we'll each take turns attacking one another. The rule of this cursed game are as said: no dodging hits, you must attack your opponent each turn, and we play until the other person dies!"

"Okay, and what happens if you win," Jack asked. "And what about the curse?"

"You'll find out eventually," Shadow answered smiling a dark smile. Then he yelled, "_Flarison Shot_!" This spell was so fast that nobody could tell what color it was. It hit Jack, who flinched, but recovered fast. Then, the darkness from before, swarmed around Jack and Cameron, and finally, they disappeared from view. They screamed as though they were being murdered, but then Jack yelled, "_Lightning Strike_!" Instead of hitting Shadow Jack, he blasted the darkness and himself! Shadow was now readying _Bloody Hatred_.

"UUURRRAAAHHH," He yelled as the darkness went away from him and Cameron. When they returned to view, they were bloody, and their faces turned partially pale. But Jack's hands were glowing, and he balled them into fists! He ran towards Shadow at full speed, knowing that he can't escape. Then…WHAM, WHAM! Both of Jack's fists collided with Shadow, one in his throat while the other in his stomach! While still connected, electricity was soaring from Jack's fists, into every part of Shadow! Jack backed off just in time as Shadow Jack, who was still being electrocuted, was now being sucked into darkness. They all heard screaming, and finally heard Shadow's voice, "Heh ha ha ha ha! You can't kill me, because if you do, Jack'll die too! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'd rather die than let you see the lights of day again," Jack said, while Cameron started crying hard.

"Great choice," Shadow said, "because you win…and…you get…to keep…your…life…urgh…" Then, when the darkness faded, and no screaming was heard, they saw the corps of a living mans shadow. Shadow Jack was finally defeated, and dead. The corps suddenly began to glow, and changed into a purple orb as big as all the Dragoon Spirits. Then, it just sat there in mid-air, in front of him. Everyone gathered around Jack slowly, as Jack took the orb. Suddenly, when Jack took the stone, another giant orb fully covered him! Cameron was crying even harder now, and everyone else gasped! When the giant purple orb died down, Jack was wearing dark purple armor, basically the same as Lances except the color of course. He had wings as well. Jack is now the Dragoon Warrior of Thunder!

"Whoa," he said, with an amazed voice. "I don't believe it."


	15. The Death Mark

Chapter Fifteen

The Death Mark

"Jack," Cameron started.

"What's bothering you, Cam," Jack asked. "Hey guys, can we have a moment...alone," he added towards Candice, who didn't move until David dragged her away. Lance and Alexis went to the other trees across the campsite and started talking wildly but also quietly. Vallen went back to Scout and Snapper, and told Scout to go back to the castle, and he agreed with a neigh, and ran off into the dark forest alone. Vallen, then, climbed onto Snapper's back, flew into the air, and sat there on guard. David and Candice were talking amongst themselves too, but were by the roaring fire.

"Jack," Candice started again, "you do know what this means now, don't you?"

"What are you talking about," Jack asked her.

"Well, now since you're this, _Dragoon_, you'll be risking yourself even more often now," she said as tears started to build in her eyes again.

"Look," Jack said calmly, "I will now have to take those risks, because that's what dragoons do. I'm very sorry, but I can't help it, and I'll need your support for my mission: To help Lance kill Emperor Zeig," he finished while, raising his fist up, and while facing himself, he dropped it a few inches.

"It's always about violence and death and sacrifice, isn't it," Cameron asked as tears started to trickle down her face, yet again.

"Yeah," Jack said, putting his fist down, "maybe."

"I just don't want you to die," she cried softly, running into his arms. "I was planning to start our lives together, and get married."

"Hey, hey," Jack said soothingly, stroking her hair now, "I won't die if you promise not to die too. And yeah, we'll start our lives together after this war is over, and everything gets back to normal. I promise this. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered softly as she wiped her tears away. Then, as they walked back to the campsite, an animal's screeches were heard; a rustling in the trees made everyone jump, and made Vallen return to the ground.

"Oh, crap," he whispered, his voice growing steadily louder. "Oh crap…OH CRAP!" That's Scout's screech! Come on Snapper," he said as he lifted off the ground, and, pulling out his Power Spear, he started to ride over the trees to the sound of his horse.

"Hey Vallen, wait for us," Lance called. "AAAAARRRRR-WROAR!" Lance, David, and Alexis transformed. Alexis had silvery-white armor for her spirit. Jack, who was already transformed, called to Lance, "I heard Vallen also transform!"

"Right then," Lance called, "let's go!" So Jack went and lifted Cameron up, and David went and lifted Candice up so they were all flying over the trees. Finally, after a while of flying, the sound stopped, and they saw Jack and Snapper dive into the trees below. So the rest of them followed. When they got down to the area where Scout was heard, they only saw him. Nobody was around. Rustling trees and bushes were now the only thing heard.

"He's dead," Vallen said sadly and quietly, as the others landed next to him.

"Well," Candice said quietly, "whatever attacked Scout must still be close–" She didn't finish her sentence; instead, she gasped and slowly raising a shaking finger, pointed at Scout. "L–look," she quivered. Then everyone looked, and also gasped. On Scout's side, was the look of four claws slashed into an X-shape. Blood was trickling down his side as well.

"Th–the Death Mark," David said in a hushed voice. "He's near…"

"What," everyone except Jack and Candice asked. "Who's near?" Then, they heard the sound of two swords banging together; the cry of a male warrior too. Everyone flew over to yet another open area, and found that the warrior was none other than…Cory.


	16. David and Cory vs Zylo

Chapter Sixteen

David and Cory vs. Zylo

"Everyone," David called, "go back to camp! This is Zylo, and he'll destroy or kill anyone or anything that gets in his way! I've beaten him before–well with Cory's help!"

"But," Candice started.

"Candice, I'll be okay," David said, smiling at her.

"Alright," Lance called, "come on you all!" Then they left, and David automatically transformed back to himself! "What?" Then he pulled out the Light Sword, and ran towards Cory. Cory noticed him through the corner of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here," he grunted.

"Well if it isn't David," Zylo said in his deep, growling voice. "Looks like you'll fall here tonight too! Ha ha ha ha!" Then, he took another slash at Cory. WHAM! A direct hit! Cory flew backwards and then disappeared! Then, Zylo ran towards David, and tried an uppercut–slash! David was frozen on the spot; he wouldn't move! Then, Cory reappeared in front of David, and tried to stab Zylo with his Assassin Daggers, but missed! The good thing though, was that Zylo fell over the daggers, and before hitting the ground, he did a perfect front flip, and he disappeared!

"You know," Cory started, shooting a sinister look at him, "if you're going to help, don't act like a damn tree!" Then, Cory disappeared, and Zylo reappeared, and did another uppercut-slash against David! This time, David was ready. He hurled his sword out in front of him, and yelled, "Dash–'n–Slash," and he sprinted towards Zylo with tremendous speed, and also glowing white! But, Zylo was already familiar with this move, and grabbed the sword that David was about to slash him with, and threw him towards the trees! David, who was still glowing white which meant he was still speedy, slammed into the tree trunk, at remarkable speed! He fell back, dropped his sword and where he hit the trunk was an extremely large hole!

"Urgh," he puffed out.

"Now, that'll teach you to respect me," Zylo growled as he looked at David. Then, from behind Zylo, Cory reappeared and stabbed him in the back extremely deep! Zylo, now bleeding malevolently, grabbed Cory from behind his back, leaving the daggers in his back, and holding Cory up with the left claw, he yelled, "Crush Claw!" Zylo's right claw then glowed white, and he shoved it into Cory's chest, and through his back!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG," Cory screamed. David just watched, as his friend was being murdered, and hatred was building inside himself. "David," Cory called to him as Zylo was moving his claw inside of Cory, who was bleeding worse than each of them, "kill…Zylo… for me…or you…will be kn-known as…a…pathetic…loser…urgh…" Then, Zylo took Cory off of his claw, and threw him aside. Cory now looked as though he died.

"Now," Zylo said, advancing on David, who was just barely conscious, and was still sitting by the tree, "you'll learn that you shouldn't have messed with me before…a few years ago." Then, David started to float upwards, and an aqua-blue color surrounded his whole body! Then, it blasted in every direction and Zylo was blasted backwards, and landed on the ground with a thud. In the place where the color was, Dragoon David stood there, giving the terrified Zylo a fierce look! Zylo stood up, and ran towards David. Then David yelled, "_Water Spear_!" Right in front of David was the formed ice sculpture of a sharp spear. It launched at Zylo immediately and blasted him backwards again! When it hit him, the ice broke, and turned into super, freezing, cold water, freezing the stunned Zylo in a block of ice! Zylo flew through the air, and then he landed; the ice breaking into shards! Then, David yelled, "_Psy-Shards_!" His eyes went white, and he raised his right hand right in front of himself. David gained control of the ice shards, and raised them up. A terrified look came across Zylo's face when he saw the shards. Then, David dropped his hand but stopped suddenly when his fingers lined up with Zylo. The shards shot in Zylo's direction, with the sharpest points facing down! Zylo jumped up, and, with his metal claws, started to slash at the shards! Some of them ricocheted off of Zylo's claws and were headed for Cory! Even though he looked dead, David regained control of those shards, and shot them back to Zylo. Then, someone in David's head said slowly and softly, "_Psy-David_." David gasped, and his eyes changed from white to blood-red. Zeig had cut in! He forced David to run through the shards, grab Cory, and run back into the shards! The ice was piercing each of them! Then, Zylo pushed David, who was holding a dead looking Cory, out of the shards, and David's eyes turned into his normal eyes again! Zeig lost his control! Meanwhile, Zylo battled the shards even more. The shards on the ground were coming back up again! Zeig has taken control of the shards, now that David lost control!

"Urgh," Zylo struggled, getting pierced with ice while still moving his claws fast to deflect the oncoming shards!

"Let me help," David yelled, laying Cory down on his back. Then, he yelled, "_Control Crush_!" The ice then started to slow down and finally stop, and all of it dropped to the ground and broke. Zeig lost control again! Then, Zylo knelt down.

"You saved me," he said in amazement, looking down and panting wildly. "After everything I did to you and Cory…thanks. How can I repay you? Anything, I'll do anything you want."

"You must give me your word, that you won't murder _anyone_ you see, except for the people who attack _you_," David said in a stern voice.

"Yes, well you see," he started with a calm but firm voice, as David started to walk away, "the people from Mille Seseau think that I'm the rightful king because they know that I'll kill them if they don't respect me." He chuckled; David stopped, as Zylo continued. "You see," he started as he got up on his right leg, "I won't let that title be taken from me so easily…so prepare to fall!" Zylo leaped towards David, while holding a claw in front of himself like a shield, and the other held up like a sword!

"We won't let that happen," yelled two voices.


	17. The Betrayers Last Words

Chapter Seventeen

The Betrayers Last Words

"I won't let you hurt my best friend," Cory yelled as he leaped into the air and stabbed Zylo with his Assassin Daggers!

"Yeah, we'll stand together or together we'll fall," Candice yelled as she swung her axe at Zylo! Zylo, now all bloody, swung his arm around and slammed the back of his claw into Candice! She flew backwards for a moment, but then came back with an attack that she calls, "Axe Slam Attack!" Her axe glowed dim light, and she took a swing at Zylo! Zylo dodged, and, as Cory tried to stab him with his daggers once again, Zylo grabbed Cory and threw him into her. David, finally realizing that his best friend and his girlfriend-like-friend were fighting a demi-human, rose into the air. His eyes turned white…

He chanted, "_Psy-Zylo_…" Then, Zylo stopped growling and ran off into the forest, chanting, "I will not kill, I will not kill…" Then about five minutes later, David broke the control, and, while landing, he transformed back to human form. After that, he looked at the other two. He, while he and the other two were panting, smiled at them. They smiled back, but then…

"Ugh," Cory yelped, as he vomited blood and collapsed!

"Cory," David yelled running back to him. "Candice, help me bring him back!"

"Uh, right," she said as she helped put him on David's back.

"Now lead!"

"Okay." She led them deep into the forest but they stopped when Cory spoke.

"I won't make it," he said with a weak voice. "But…but you, Da-vid…you will…I'm…sorry that I…that I pulled you into this…We needed money…I-I couldn't think of anything…e-else to do…" A single tear slowly rolled down Cory's face. David laid him down gently, and Cory grunted.

"Old friend," David started as a tear rolled down his face as well, Candice now in tears as well, "please rest…Candice, get Alexis, now." Candice hurried into the darkness, leaving the two boys alone.

"You…must…do…one more thing…for…me…" Cory said with still a weak tone. "Fight for Lance…and tell him…that Phantom Zeig…is no longer of this world…But Zeig…has plenty of men…created by quintessence…And…one more thing," he continued as his voice grew softer, "kill…Zeig…ugh…" And with that, Cory, the Dark Assassin, David's great friend, had died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," David cried as tears drenched the top of his shirt.


	18. Zeig's Castle II: The Black Fang

Chapter Eighteen

Zeig's Castle II – The Black Fang

Back at Zeig's Castle, Zeig was getting even more furious that Lance was proceeding farther than expected.

"Sniper, come to me," Zeig yelled. Then, out of a puff of clear smoke, came a master of the bow and arrow, Sniper.

"Master," he said with a slow, hissing voice, "I've found some meat that I thought might please you…" He waved his arms around and, out of nowhere, Zylo fell to the floor, whimpering due to all of his cuts.

"Zylo…Why did you kill Cory? _Recovera_," Zeig chanted, with an angry tone, and all of the wounds Zylo took, suddenly vanished. Then, he chanted, "_Fortify_," and Zylo was totally armored with steel, and could withstand many attacks before his armor could break.

"He and I never got along very well," Zylo mumbled. "But when David showed up, it was either I die, or they die…"

Zeig chuckled. "Zylo…don't you see? You're pathetic! You clearly disobeyed me! I told you to wait for me to get there and help you! And what did you do?" A very serious and ferocious look came across his face.

"I didn't wait," Zylo mumbled. "You were taking to long. I thought –"

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you," Zeig said in a taunting voice.

"Sir, may I ask, why did you give me armor? Aren't you gonna give me the death punishment," Zylo wondered with a confused look on his face.

"Well, that was the plan," Zeig smiled, "but I need your strength. Away, Sniper!" Sniper had silently loaded an arrow to his Reinfleche, a powerful weapon that only masters at bows could wield, and aimed at Zylo, but lowered it as Zeig gave command. "Now, meet…" Zeig snapped his fingers and the large doors at the other end of the room opened. "…the remnants of the Black Fang!" There were three females and four males. The females are a Sage, Wyvern Lord, and the other is a Valkyre, or a Sage on horseback. They also use staves. The males are an Assassin, Warrior, Sword Master, and a Hero. Sword Masters use swords with incredible skill, and can kill as swift as an assassin. Heroes strike with the sword skills and axe power. That means they mostly hit with swords for torture, but to kill faster, they use the brute strength of axes to slice the foe to pieces. Wyvern lords use swords, but mainly spears.

"Sonia, Vaida, and Ursula," Zeig pointed at them in order. "Jaffar, Brendan, Karel, and Caellach," he introduced as he pointed them out in order as well. They slowly made their way towards Zeig. Zylo, along with Sniper, moved out of the new members' way. "The remaining lords of the Black Fang!"

"On our way here," Sonia started, "we took a prisoner who we thought might interest you." Ursula threw down a man dressed as a noble. He had no marks of blood, or anything that could injure him. Sonia continued, "He said, 'If you take me, you will leave my people alone!' We failed at keeping our word. Many stood against us, but we put them in their place. _Hell_! The waters there are now full of blood, and we've killed that Water Dragon as well." The noble stood up slowly.

"I'll do as you command," he said quietly. "Just leave Mille Seseau alone!"

"Some of your troupe was talking about a boy named…Lance," Sonia said quietly to the noble. He winced at Lance's name.

"Yes," Zeig asked looking at the noble, "do you know someone with this name, King Adam? Answer me truthfully, or die!" Zeig threw him warning looks, but Adam just stared at the ground.

"Yes, Zeig, I have," he said calmly.

"Tell me everything you know, everything you heard," Zeig told him. Then, Zeig muttered something, staring right at the back of Adam's head, not blinking at all. There was a sudden jolt of a blackish purple light that zapped Adam. Adam didn't seem to notice this one bit. Afterwards, he just started to talk.

"All I know is that he was last seen traveling in the Dead Forest with companions that have special powers, and he was heading towards Mille Seseau to see me and warn me about _you_. King Shawn also said that he had a lover. Alexis was her name, I think. Lance is gaining and loosing troupe. That is…all I know," he finished slowly.

"Tell him the rest," Sonia growled, shocking Adam with a little jolt of electricity.

"I can predict the future," he yelled as Sonia added a little more electricity to the shock. "They will board the Queen Fury, an unsinkable ship designed for war. But…what's this? It's a…a…luxury liner? Yes…I see…before the come here…they need to go to Namelbridge…and…Wait!" Adam had yelled. He saw the future, but then it was cloudy, and he couldn't see anymore. "Now that's all I can see and all that I know!"

"Well," Zeig said, breaking his concentration on his spell with a grin, "we'll just have to take the girl, Alexis, hostage then, shall we? Without her, Lance's spirit will be crushed, and he will be easy picking for defeat…Heh, heh, heh…Cower in fear…for I have gained full power! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Sonia, take the Fangs, and meet them more than half way to Namelbridge. Then, do your worst to find and kill the pursuing travelers! This will be an easy task for your crew, will it not?"

"This will be easy, yes…" Sonia said with a smirk across her face.


	19. The Divine Dragoon

Chapter Nineteen

The Divine Dragoon

David had returned later with Cory in his hands. He was sure that Cory had only passed out, but realized that he was wrong when Cory wasn't breathing or moving at all. He buried him in silence.

"Come on David," Candice said softly. "We can't stand here forever…" She had to tug on David until he finally moved.

"Yeah," David mumbled. "I think I'm alright now." His voice grew stronger. "We need to head to Mille Seseau!"

"Alright," Lance said strongly. "To Mille Seseau!" They started traveling onwards through the Dead Forest, with nothing but trees ahead. But suddenly…

"Hey, look," Cameron yelled, "there's an opening!" She pointed to a bright light, telling them that it was at least noon. They all started to run towards the blinding light. They ran right through it to see what was ahead. A town! This town, however, had destroyed houses and buildings, small pieces of debris had caught fire, and the whole place looked like a wasteland. There were dead bodies here and there, very few survivors, and blood. Blood on the dead bodies and ground, blood in the bay; blood was basically everywhere you looked. The team made their way slowly from the forest exit, to the entrance of the almost deserted village.

"Wh-who are you," asked the guardsman.

"I am Lance, Lord of Serdio," Lance said courageously. "My father, King Allen was brutally murdered by the hand of a vile being."

"What brings you down here, Lord Lance," asked the guardsman.

"We seek passage to the deadliest country of them all," Lance said slower this time, "to the Death Frontier." Many remaining villagers stopped and watched Lance, as he spoke.

"Why," the guardsman wondered. "What's your reason for going to a place with 'Death' in its name?"

"We are the ones who will stop darkness from reigning in this world," Lance said in an annoyed tone. "Do you have a boat?"

"No boat'll pass through those currents of Illisa Bay," said a tall, fattish, muscular man dressed like a pirate's captain. "Only a ship'll. But if ya wanna get to the Death Frontier that bad, wait a couple days fer me ship. Me name's Fargus. Me ship's in need of repair, so me crew's workin' on it. Don't worry 'bout anythin'. The hotel is the only place in town where travelers are wanted. Please stay there while you're here. I'll pay fer ya'll. Oh, before I ferget, ya'll should visit the shrine. Surprisin'ly it wasn' damaged at all. By the way, I ain't no pirate no more. I jus' look like one because of the clothin'." Lance and the others had their mouths wide open in shock. Was this man really going to let complete strangers board his ship, _for free_? Then, Fargus walked back from where he came, into a building that had the top ripped off.

When the feeling of shock had faded, Jack asked, "Could we go see that shrine first? I want to see what they honor." They all agreed and set off again. Already at the shrine, was a man with platinum colored hair and he was wearing a silvery-grey shirt with a black vest and black pants. He was standing right in front of the shrine, and mumbled, "Yes, it's here…" When the man heard voices slowly inch their way towards the shrine, he turned to face them.

"…and that is why I want to see many popular sights while we're here," Jack was telling Lance, Vallen and David, while Alexis, Cameron and Candice were talking about girlish stuff. When they made it to the shrine, they stopped in their tracks. There was a dim light shining through the thickness of trees surrounding the area.

"Hello," Lance said politely. "I'm Lance, and this is Vallen, Alexis, Jack, Cameron, Candice and David."

"I'm Lloyd," he said with a deep teenage voice. "Where are you all going? You travel in a pack, basically, so…?" He shifted oddly to make sure they couldn't see the shrine or whatever was on it.

"Well, right now, we would like to see the shrine," Lance said, trying to see passed Lloyd, although Lloyd was moving so Lance couldn't see. "What are you hiding, Lloyd?"

"Ergh," Lloyd flinched, "n-nothing! Nothing at all! I-I gotta go!" He suddenly jumped, and disappeared into the low hanging trees that surround the area.

"That guy's got issues," Alexis said with a frown. "I don't trust him."

"Hey guys," Jack called. He was already next to the shrine. "You won't believe this!" He pointed at a shining, greenish silver plaque that read: The Divine Dragoon Spirit. Not only will the world be in chaos, but if the Divine Spirit is to be taken, the Divine God will awaken from Eternal Slumber. Dragoon of Divine strength shall be in total control of, the Divine Dragon.

"Whoa," Vallen whispered.

"Well, are we done," Lance asked yawning. "I would really like to go to bed now."

"God, you are sooo annoying," Candice said with a frown.

"It is getting late, though," Cameron said to her. "I would like to sleep too. We all haven't had a decent night of sleep lately."

"Let's go," Lance called. He was already halfway down the pathway. Then, the rest of them followed with a grin on their faces. When they got back into town, Lloyd was standing in the middle of the town square, and was shaking slightly. At the sight of them, Lloyd fled so fast that it seemed that he had disappeared on the spot.

"What the hell was that," David asked, as he and the rest of them jumped.

"He must have an ability to stop time, or something," Vallen told them. "I've honestly never seen anything like that before."

"Look," Alexis called, "there's that hotel Fargus was telling us about! It seems to be in perfect condition!" The hotel had a fine polished door, two boarded windows, and a few dents and scratches. The warriors entered and were surprised. There was a sitting room with fine leather couches and chairs, the front desk was polished wood, like the door, the staircase had polished, wooden handles, and the stairs, including the floor, was carpeted with a design of the four countries, and a treaty with the four kings' signatures. The ceiling had many diamond chandeliers, with lights shining from them, making the room sparkle and shine. There was no sign of dust anywhere. Lance walked up to the front desk.

"We would like our rooms please, we–" but he was cut off.

"Yes," said the female clerk, "Fargus has told us that you were coming. He has generously paid for your stay here. Please go up to room numbers twenty-three through twenty-six. Have a nice stay." She handed them three room keys, all with separate numbers on them. Lance handed one to Jack, one to David and one to Vallen. Then, Lance and Alexis, hand in hand, went to room twenty-three, Jack and Cameron in twenty-four, David and Candice in twenty-five, and Vallen and Snapper in twenty-six. After they were settled in, they had a satisfying meal and then they all said goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning, they split up again. Lance and Alexis decided to try and help the villagers rebuild their homeland. Jack and Cameron visited the shrine again, thinking that they could try to figure out why Lloyd was acting strange. David and Candice went to the edge of the ocean, remembering all of whom had lost their lives. King Allen, Lawson, his son, Shadow Jack, Phantom Zeig, Cory, the four countries citizens and soldiers. Even the dragons, Feyrbrand and Regole. Vallen went to the library, even though there were damaged walls and the ceiling had fairly large holes on it. They all had a wonderful day with no fighting or anything like that. Lloyd had appeared a few times, but never did he speak with any of them.

The next day, Fargus had told them that the ship would be ready in only a day. After hearing this, they all went to their rooms to start gathering up their supplies again. Suddenly, a shockwave blasted through the nearly constructed town! Lance and Alexis grabbed their own chest and then realized that something was making them short of breath. They made their way across the room, and looked out into the hall. Jack, Vallen, and David had also started to feel pain, but Candice and Cameron didn't.

"Goddamn," David coughed while kneeling down also holding his chest.

"What's going on," Lance barely said, now that the pain was slowly lifting out of their bodies.

"Ugh," Vallen breathed, "this is…pow…er of…Div-vine…" The pain had left their bodies and the Dragoons breathed in gulps of the ocean air that was drifting in. There are windows on both sides of the hallway, and the wind was blowing towards ocean. "That's not normal. The wind is in a different direction." Vallen could sense it faster than anyone else, due to the fact that he was the Dragoon of Wind.

"You said, 'Divine' if I heard you right," Jack said as they got to their feet.

"Yes," Vallen said in a half whisper.

"We should head for the shrine," Lance said, as he and the others rushed out of the hotel. At the shrine, there was a male that had so much thick armor that was even way bigger than the normal Dragoon armor. You could just barely see the top of his hair that was platinum colored. The armor was greenish silver, and the elbows, along with the knees were armed with pointed silver spikes. Around his right hand looked like four long and thin daggers that were in every corner of his hand, and his left was normal except that he had thicker armor, and the arm on that side was like a shield with more pointed spikes. The wings on his back were incredibly large, that he could slash at opponents with the silver spikes attached.

"Lloyd," Lance yelled, transforming into the Dragoon of Fire. The others, except for Candice and Cameron, had also transformed.

"Well," Lloyd said calmly in his deep teenage voice, "I was wondering when you'd show up." He turned slowly to face them, and, rising slowly inches from the ground, he said, "Do you honestly think that you can take me down with those wimpy Spirits? You also have a Sniper I see." Cameron had loaded her bow and aimed at Lloyd. Candice pulled out her Hatchet Axe, Vallen, who left snapper behind, still, had his Power Spear, Alexis had her Kashadou sword out, Jack readied, _Lightning Strike_, David had the Light Sword drawn, and Lance had Scorcher out since they had gotten there. "You dare to stand against the Divine Dragoon? Heh, heh, heh. You've got to be kidding! No? Well prepare to fall!" Lloyd disappeared on the spot and, while Lance and the others looked around cautiously, suddenly reappeared in the middle of them, yelling, "_Divine Dragon Ball_!" With both hands outstretched, he started twirling on the spot, and he blasted greenish silver balls of destructive energy from his hands that obliterated trees, made massive holes in the ground, and hit every one of Lance's team, Lance included. Puffs of dust and the noise of explosions were all over the place. Just as suddenly, the attack concluded, and when the dust cleared, Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. The Dragoons had reverted to their human form. Unconscious on the stony and shattered ground, our heroes have been utterly defeated.


	20. The Queen Fury

Chapter Twenty

The Queen Fury

Lance and the others awoke later in the day, wondering what had happened after the small skirmish with Lloyd. They struggled to their feet, and limped back to town. Fargus had met up with them just as they were walking through the double doors of the hotel.

"Ahoy there lads and lassies," he called to them. "The Queen Fury's ready earlier than we'd s'pected. Wha the ruddy hell happen' to yeh all?"

"We were defeated," David said, clutching his stomach.

"A man by the name of Lloyd," Candice coughed.

"Wha'd ya say? Lloyd? He wouldn' hurt a fly 'less it was attack'n somethin'," Fargus said with a look of disbelief and shock.

"Well, we weren't bothering him at all," Lance said angrily. "He's the one who–" but he cut himself off. Lance wanted to say that Lloyd is a dragoon, and that he called every dragoon in Mille Seseau to the Mille Seseau shrine of the Divine Dragon. He didn't want to tell Fargus that he or the others were Dragoons, because he thought that Fargus would say that they couldn't ride on his ship. "Never mind that," Lance quickly said. "Could you probably give us a few days to rest up and heal our wounds?"

"O' course," Fargus said with a grin. "Jus' tell me when yer ready ter leave an' I'll fire up the ship!"

"Thank you," Alexis said with a yawn.

"No prob'um," Fargus answered her. Then they went back to the hotel, and rested for three days, when they finally remembered that Alexis could heal them all with _Moonlight_. They met in Lance's and Alexis's room, and sat down on the beds and chairs. So Alexis did, with pain, heal herself first, and then she used it on the rest of them.

"Ahh," David sighed.

"We'll need all the strength we can to first stop Zeig," Lance said heroically, "and then destroy Lloyd!"

"Very true," Jack said to them. "I've also been researching how Lloyd could move at that fast pace. He is one of another species…he's a Wingly…"

"What's that," Candice asked, with a weird look.

"It's–" but Jack was cut off.

"It's one of the very rare species that are now known to not be in existence," David interrupted. "They have unknown powers, and when fused with the power of dragons, or dragoons, they become more powerful, and practically unstoppable. Cory told me this while we were training to become powerful warriors for the Frontier's Empire." He slowly said the last part with a pain in his chest that he tried to make sure that nobody could see by standing straight and still.

"Well, let's not worry about it now," Lance said, "because now we need to find Fargus, and board the Queen Fury!"

"That's right," Cameron said, jumping up from the bedside, "Fargus said to me yesterday that his crew made so many changes, that it's now a luxury liner and they want passengers other than us! He also said that people have been riding into Mille Seseau from all over Serdio, and Tiberoa! He is making so much money now that he says that he'll finally get himself a bank account!" She started to chuckle, along with the rest of them.

"If we're ready, then let's go," Vallen said to them all, "on your orders Lord Lance," he added quickly.

"Vallen, by now you should know that nobility is worthless to me unless we can kill Zeig and restore order to this once peaceful world," Lance told him with a frustrated look. "Now come on." So they packed the very few things they had, and they were off. Vallen rode on Snapper. They walked down the deserted hallway, down the stairs, and gave their keys back to the front desk manager, and left. They started to walk to the port, when they saw a huge line full of men, women, and children of all ages. The group walked ahead of them, and found Fargus standing next to one of his crew. They were in front of a large ship that had whitish grey siding, below the color of red, and above that a thin line of a bright yellow, and even higher than that, was a sky blue color that was shaded slightly due to the fact that the sun was facing the other side of the ship. Fargus was wearing a white captain's hat, a white suit, white dress pants, and white shoes. His crew wore a black suit, black dress pants and black shoes.

"Ahoy there," Fargus said with a warm smile in his face. "Go in, we've got ya'll firs' class on A deck! Parlor Suites A1 through A4! Jus' follow the signs!" Then, the team entered the grand ship for the first time. Upon entering, the team found themselves standing in a fine polished, wooden entryway filled with people and stewards which were at one time sailors. They were in awe as they looked in every direction as fast as possible.

"Now this is what I call a vacation," David said, as he wiped the drool that he noticed coming from his mouth.

"Well," Lance said to them, "I had a little chat with Fargus before I boarded, and he said that we need to make port at Namelbridge before we get to the Death Frontier, and he said that we will only be here for about a week. So remember that now. We can't get used to staying on this ship."

"Come on, Lance," Alexis said, grabbing his arm, "we've been fighting for a long time. Don't you think that we could live it up a little?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I suppose so," he answered her, blushing. They started walking again as the crowd pushed their way forwards behind them. Vallen had dismounted Snapper, and had him tied to a leash-like rope that was used for the necks of wyverns, and dragged him through. They saw a Grand Staircase made out of the same fine polished wood as the entrance. As they made their way down, David noticed someone that he knew.

"Hey, Andrew," he called to the man. The man named Andrew walked over to where David and the others were standing. He was tall, brownish hair, pretty muscular, and was wearing a nice tux.

"What's up, Dave," he said, clapping David's hand. "Haven't seen you in, well let's see, forever man! How've you been?"

"Very well, thank you," he answered him. "You can't act the slightest bit fancy when wearing a tuxedo can you? By the way, these are my friends, Candice, Lance, Alexis, Vallen, Cameron, and Jack." David pointed to them in order as he had said this. "This is Andrew. He, Cory and I used to do some traveling around awhile back. He is skilled with the mighty axe we now know as the Fraimslaughter. It's a very powerful weapon."

"Scratch that, David," Andrew said. His smile had faded away. "I don't fight anymore. I still have my axe, though. But I got sick of fighting, death, war and stuff like that. I know that we're at war now, but I can't do it, knowing that I might take innocent lives away. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I killed someone that wasn't meant to die."

"Is that what you did when Cory and I lost contact with you," David said with a sad tone, "is retire your axe and think of what might have happened?"

"Yeah," Andrew shrugged. "Anyways, where is Cory? I don't see him." The team looked at each other to David, who said with a mumbled tone, "He's gone…"

"Gone where," Andrew asked worryingly. "David, you don't mean to tell me that…Cory is…dead..?" David just nodded his head.

"Andrew," David said to him, "it's going to be alright. What room do you have?" Andrew, with a pale, blank expression, pulled out a piece of paper, which looked like a ticket. It read: The Ocean Express Line, Fastest warship made into a luxury liner, First Class A5, Parlor Suite, Valid until departure time: 12-noon. "Come with us, our rooms are right next to your suite." So off they went, David trying to comfort Andrew, Lance's arm still being held by Alexis, Jack's arm around Cameron's waist, Cameron's around him, Candice walking quietly, and Vallen was still pulling Snapper around behind them. People kept giving the warriors weird looks as they passed by. They went down a crowded hallway with white walls and doors, with brass door knobs, and finally reached the stairs that led to the parlor suites on A deck. They entered separate rooms, except a few of them. Lance and Alexis were in A1, Jack and Cameron were in A2, David and Candice were in A3, Vallen and Snapper in A4, and Andrew in A5. Each room had a sitting room, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, mirrors in every room, and other fine china. The walls had the same polished wood color as the actual wood for the wallpaper, and there was a fancy design on it of many roses banded together, and their thorns hanging on to each other. All of their belongings had been brought up into the wonderful rooms. David, who had been trying to comfort Andrew, had entered his and Candice's suite, and Candice had jumped for joy.

"Aw man," David whined, slapping a hand to his forehead, "stuck with you again?"

"Isn't it romantic," Candice mumbled, now not jumping. "Hey David, could you walk with me around the boat deck? Maybe you could show me around a bit. This ship is so huge, that I keep thinking that I'll get lost, and fall overboard!"

"Fine, but after we leave port," he told her with a sigh. "Maybe we can do it some other day while we're still sailing." Then there was a knock at the door, and Lance rushed in.

"Come on you two," he said impatiently, "we are going to say our farewells to the good people of Mille Seseau! Up on deck!" And with that, he left with the door wide open. David allowed Candice to go first out the door, and then he followed. Up on the cluttered boat deck, they saw many lifeboats, people, and other baggage not yet inside the ship. The ship had four smoke stacks, and metal bars lining horizontally across the edges of the ship so people wouldn't fall off. Down on the waterline, there were three sharp, metal, spikes, three in each the front, middle, and back and on both sides of the ship, that were used as part of the warship. Now, by the time the team got to the boat deck, the ship was moving slowly out of port. They all ran to the side of the ship.

"Goodbye! I'll never forget you! We'll come back soon," everybody, including the passengers, yelled while waving.

"Come home safely! Have a nice trip! See you again sometime! Johnny, don't forget to change your underwear," many people yelled, and one mother cried to her son, who backed away slowly, and returned below decks. A few minutes later, the crowd on the port was nearly out of sight, so the team decided to go back to their cabins, while the passengers got to wherever they pleased to go. David was in Andrew's room, discussing with him how Cory had died, and all. The rock of the grand ship seemed unnoticeable to all who rode in first or second class. The third class passengers barely felt anything at all. That evening, the team went to their dining saloon, and saw diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and many round tables with fine table cloths, and a small vase of roses stood tall in the middle of every table. Fargus was sitting down at a table, motioning for them to sit with him.

"Ahoy," he said with a mighty bellow, but suddenly had a soft voice and whispered when they sat down, "sorry 'bout that, I gotta remember now that I'm a normal captain an' not a pirate no more. An' I guess I should drop me accent now. I actually can speak normally, but when I was a pirate, I thought that I could change my voice completely. My crew thought the same, but now they are speaking normally."

"Well, I kind of guessed it when you spoke to us for the first time," Lance said with a grin. "So tell us, Fargus, how does this ship work?"

"Well, to start," he took in a breath, "I had four smoke stacks put in because of the sixteen boilers down at the bottom of the ship. There is one boiler in each compartment, and there are, of course, sixteen compartments. And the spikes on the side of the ship are still there in case of impending danger. So we had watertight doors put in to close each compartment, since it's closest to the water line"

"What types of dangers are you talking about," Vallen wondered.

"Well, icebergs in cold waters, enemy ships that try to ram into the sides of this ship, and it's mainly things like that," he said in a proud voice. "If any of the compartments are breeched, then by the push of a button, the doors close, and the doors will close automatically if the built-in sensors spot anything runny going through them. They can also be manually shut, but not open. We are still trying to find out why. But not to worry, this part warship, part luxurious liner, is unsinkable. The only way to sink it, is to take it out from the inside, unless, for some reason, the spikes on the sides of the ship fall off, then the outside is somewhat vulnerable." Then, their waiter walked up to them. They all ordered, but Fargus told the waiter to bring them everything on the menu.

"Yes, sir," the waiter said to him. "If you need anything else sir…" Then he backed away into the door that led to the kitchens. It must have been at least twenty minutes before the food got there, but to them, it seemed like minutes because Fargus was telling them all about the luxury of the ship, and the three propellers. After the bountiful meal of assorted soups, meats, salads, and desserts, the team decided that it was time to turn in. They had another week, at least, before traveling to the Death Frontier to face Zeig. This was the voyage of a lifetime.


End file.
